Hangover
by Makoto-Ayanami
Summary: Mientras amarro mis revoltosos cabellos con una coleta, repito mi nuevo lema "Hinata nunca volverás a beber algo que Naruto te ofrezca". SasuHina relación amor-odio/ leve NaruSaku/ leve Nejiten/Longfic.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naruto/Naruto Shippuden/Masashi Kishimoto.

Aviso: Hinata un poco OoC, o tal vez sus pensamientos no coinciden mucho con su forma de actuar.

* * *

**-PROLOGO-**

**•••**

_**S**_oñaba con anillos, pieles bronceadas, cabellos negros revueltos ... y fue una dolorosa y profunda punzada en mi cien la que me arrancó de mi evidentemente prolongado letargo. Toco mi cabeza y ¡ouch! como duele. Un momento ... ¿ y ese techo? pestañeo un par de veces. No es el de mi habitación o que recuerde, nunca tuve una lujosa araña candelabro colgando, además el techo es demasiado alto para ... ¿que? ¿eso fue un quejido en mi oído? antes de cualquier accionar trago en seco y luego volteo horrorizada sin intenciones de conocer realmente que es lo que hay a mi lado y ... ¿que carajos? imposible, improbable ¡pellizquenme!¿que hace el símbolo sexual de la universidad, el frío y despiadado integrante de nuestro grupo, quien se encarga prodigiosamente de hacer de todos los días de mi vida una pesadilla desde que tengo uso de la razón, quien se burla de mi timidez y le gusta provocarme desmayos solo por aquello le causa gracia, el intocable Sasuke Uchiha? ¡durmiendo a mi lado!.

Acerco mi rostro a centímetros de el y con mi dedo indice toco una, dos veces su nariz, para corroborar que sea de carne y hueso y ... ¡si es que siquiera se si en tantos años juntos hemos cruzado alguna silaba que no sea para molestarnos! o por lo menos el, yo nunca supe retrucarle palabra ... a veces pensé que solo sabia pronunciar "Hyuga, eres torpe" ¿por que duerme tan relajado a mi lado? ¡¿por que me abraza?!. Se removió, mierda, mierda. Si se despierta voy a sufrir un desmayo y el saldrá victorioso una vez más, mi modo de socializar con los hombres es nulo, solamente se hablar fluidamente con Kiba-kun, Shino-Kun... ¡Un segundo! levanto las sábanas y ¡No poseo ropa interior! más mierda, dirijo mi nublada vista hacia la izquierda y bajo y... ¡más mierda aun! el tampoco lleva su ropa. Estamos acostados, no poseo ropa, el no pose ropa ¿eso quiere decir una sola cosa, verdad? siento mis mejillas escocerse, acabo de entregarme al peor postor.

Pero luego solté una leve carcajada, debió haber sido solo una confusión o otra de sus infames jugarretas, seguramente ocurrió que ... ¿Que? ¿quien murmuro? provino de mi derecha y ... hay no. Tiene que ser un chiste, esa voz la podría reconocer en cualquier galaxia, es una broma, realmente es una broma de mal gusto, no quiero voltear, no quiero voltear, no voy a voltear... voltee ¡madre mía, lo sabia, es Kiba-kun! ¿Por que esta luciendo su perfecto y bronceado trasero a la intemperie? ¿trasero? ¿intemperie? ¡hay no!¡Ya la hiciste Hinata! y por partida doble. Me incorporo repentinamente, mientras siento mis mejillas quemar y mi frente desprender una suerte de sudor frío y ¡demonios! como me duele el cuerpo, "no es para menos" me susurra mi mayor enemigo, mi subconsciente. Intento analizar la situación observando el lugar ... es un cuarto de hotel, del Caesars Palace Hotel, del Caesars Palace Hotel de ¡Las vegas!, eso explica mucho ¿por que carajos estamos en las Vegas? oh si, la despedida de soltera de Ino, ¿cuando es la boda con Sai? mañana pero ... ¿pero que día es? ¿que hora es? ¿por que huele infernalmente a alcohol?. Son muchas preguntas para mi consternada cabeza. Con una valentía heroica y el sigilo propio de un Hyuga alzo la muñeca del musculoso brazo de mi nemesis, Sasuke y ¡las 15:00 PM! oh no.

Hay copas y botellas vacías, madre mía, parece que un huracán pasó por este lugar, hay vidrios, los cuadros ya no están en su lugar o simplemente no están y ahora que lo medito, no puedo conectar mi mente con el pasado ¿Que paso anoche? miro a mi izquierda y vuelvo a ver a Sasuke, con su oscuro cabello desalineado sobre su rostro y sus labios entreabiertos, dándole un cierto aura angelical ¿ironía? en el grupo lo hemos apodado "el demonio Uchiha" que lindo se ve mientras duerme ¡que digo! agitó mi cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos, el es odioso y si algo ocurrió entre nosotros, lo negaré toda mi vida.

Miro a mi derecha, debería despertar a Kiba-Kun ¡pero si esta durmiendo desnudo a tu lado, que por si lo olvidaste también estas desnuda! mi inconsciente me gruñe . Y no, no quiero enfrentarme a sus inquisitorias y salvajes pupilas, será un evento que intentaré evadir por el resto de ... ¡mi existencia!. Suelto un suspiro irritado y vuelvo a recostarme en el suelo, pero mi nuca se topa de lleno con algo suave pero duro y ¿que clase de almohada es esta? giro ciento ochenta grados para toparme con ¡abdominales! ¡más anatomía masculina acechándome! ¿que clase de demonio llevas en tu interior Hinata Hyuga! ¿hay algo peor que me pueda pasar? recorro ese torso y ... ¿para que pregunté? ¡es Neji-Nisan! ¡Neji-nisan! ¿que hace el también aquí y así? oh no, no ahora si que no, no, no, no y no, no de nuevo no ¡El es mi primo por kamisama!.

Despavorida me hecho a correr envuelta en una sabana decorada estrategicamente con manchas de bebida, atravieso miles de extraños obstáculos y me refugio, desconcertada en el baño. Mi mente fabula miles de ideas, y no dejo de imaginar el rostro de mi padre si es que algún día se entera que ... ¿que ese ruido en la bañera? me acerco, temerosa, supongo que no hay nada más que pueda sorprenderme. Y es Sakura, parece apenas despertarse, se remueve molesta y ¡Madre mía! es eso un ¿tatuaje de enorme dimensiones lo que posee en su estomago? refriego mis ojos incrédula y me dispongo a examinarlo, una larga flecha apunta hacia su ... ¡Kamisama! "Naruto Uzumaki, futuro presidente de la nación estuvo aquí" ¿futuro presidente de la nación? virgen santa, si Sakura siquiera podía sostenerle la mirada sin sentir ganas de asesinarlo. ¿Sakura con Naruto? solamente en sueños o bajo efectos de alucinógenos ... ¡un minuto! "alucinógenos - Naruto, Naruto- alucinógenos!" ¡claro! ¡estoy totalmente segura! eso explica mucho ... Hay Naruto... suspiro y siento como la furia se apodera de mi torrente sanguíneo ¡Hay Naruto! grito mientras apreto mis dientes indignada.

Mientras amarro mis revoltosos cabellos con una coleta y repito mi nuevo lema "Hinata nunca volverás a beber algo que Naruto Uzumaki te ofrezca" me dispongo a buscar a la novia, Ino Yanamaka e intento recapacitar, pero los recuerdos no parecen querer aflorar. Evito un enorme charco de vino, y quedo unos segundos detenida mirando el plasma que cuelga en forma de péndulo de la pared, hago una mueca de asco al toparme con una decoración de arte contemporáneo en base de líquidos estomacales, asqueroso. Oh-oh Ino no aparece por ningún lado, creo haber recorrido toda la suite.

Observo por el ventanal, con ambas manos en mi pecho, intento calmar los ánimos, el sol arde sobre la jungla de cemento y entonces mis ojos se fijan dilatados en mi mano izquierda, sobre todo en mi dedo anular ¿ y ese anillo?_ "don't break ,don't break my heart and i won't break your heart shaped glasses"_ el sonido de mi móvil me vuelve a la realidad, guiada por el ruido lo encuentro dentro de lo que anteriormente debió haber sido un bonito florero, que pena. Respondo, es Tenten y puedo notar preocupación en su tono de voz, sus mil preguntas resultan ser el fondo de una música de relleno, me resulta imposible prestarle atención por que acabo de fijar mi mirada en Neji, quien en su mano izquierda posee el mismo anillo que yo ... siento marearme —Mierda Hinata!—me autoreprocho en voz alta, a lo que Tenten, la novia de mi primo, me indaga por milésima vez.

— ¿Por que no aparecen?,¿que ocurrió Hina-chan? —¿Que pretende que le responda? Naruto nos drogo y sospecho que abusó de Sakura, Sakura se tatuó una improbabilidad en tamaño gigante, Ino desapareció sin dejar rastro, me cargue a mi peor enemigo y para equilibrar la situación a mi mejor amigo, también ah ... y si no es mucho decir ... ¡me casé con mi primo!.

Exhalé—Tenten, la hemos jodido.

* * *

**N/A: **_¿Alguna vez mencione que la saga de Hangover es una de mis favoritas?_

_Gracias por leer y comentar! _


	2. Deshidratación

**-HANGOVER-**

_Etapas de la resaca: _

Deshidratación: Cuando bebes, tu cuerpo elimina más fluidos que de costumbre, de ahí la **deshidratación.**

_ ¿Que paso con Kiba Inuzuka?_

**_•••_**

_**I**_nhala, Hinata, exhala. Muy bien, vas muy bien. Relájate, intenta recordar. No es tan grave, miremos de este modo, Neji poseía pantalón, es improbable que ... ¿y la sortija? bueno, debe de haber una explicación... todo tiene explicación en esta vida ¿o no?. Como con Kiba, que yacía desnudo a tu lado y no es tan terrible, fue tu mejor amigo de toda la vida, mejor dicho, lo es ¿por que no lo seguirían siendo? ¿no? si el no recuerda el hecho, o nunca se enteró de lo sucedido ¿para que refrescarle la memoria? ¡aquí no paso nada Kiba-kun! bien, y por último esta Sasuke Uchiha... em ... Sasuke-kun, si ... el... el es con quien más probabilidades tengo ya que lo recuerdo abrazándome y, tan poco es tan malo, se que en el fondo el es una persona amigable, afectiva, cariñosa y... y... ¡carajo! ¿a quien estas engañando Hinata? Sasuke es un bastardo, no lleva corazón, siquiera debe ser humano, solo le gusta molestarte y mostrar su nivel de superioridad en casi ... todo. Lo peor que te pudo haber ocurrido en esta vida y en las próximas cinco reencarnaciones es haberte entregado al Demonio Uchiha.

Sacudo mi cabeza para disipar esos estúpidos pensamientos de reflexión y autocontrol, que en este momento no sirven de nada, son inútiles. Aceptalo, aunque nunca acostumbras a decir palabrotas, salvo mentalmente, es como le dijiste a Ten, estamos jodidos.

Y también estamos rodeando una de las mesas de el enorme parque del hotel, junto a la piscina. Ya he tomado una ducha y me siento mucho mejor o eso intento demostrar, serenidad ante la desgracia. De todos modos, no quiero levantar la vista, no quiero cruzarme con la mirada inquisidora de nadie ¿que tal si alguno me noto acostada junto a el, antes de fugarme hacia el baño?. Madre mía, que avergonzada estoy.

—Aquí les dejo sus pedidos—. Bien, fue la moza la que me obligo, inesperadamente, a levantar la cabeza. Con recelo, me aferro al vaso de zumo de naranja, ¡que sed tenia! y mientras bebo, cuento hasta diez, once, doce y que va, al primero que observo es a Kiba que se encuentra con ambos codos sobre la mesa, su cabeza esta gacha observando algún punto perdido en su emparedado de carne y con las manos se remueve el cabello, una y otra vez, no se lo nota nervioso pero si preocupado. Muerde sus labios y luego bebe mucha agua, también debe de estar sediento. Evidentemente no tiene idea de nada, y eso me sienta muy bien y me da coraje para dirigir mi mirada hacia mi primo.

Oh por Kamisama Neji, a el si lo noto mal, muy mal. Esta sentado, noventa exactos grados me arriesgo a decir, estoico, ensimismado, ambas manos sobre su falda, no deja de mirar el anillo con una mueca de preocupación, realmente parece una momia recién embalsamada, siquiera de ha hidratado, se lo que piensa ... piensa en Ten, y no puede dejar de lado la frustración. Si señores, crease o no, el "Genio Huyga" estuvo de farra. Y un poco de su sangre poseo, aunque no lo parezca, por que me he quitado el anillo en la suite, con mucho jabón y lo escondí en mi bolsillo. Si tengo que darle las peores de las noticias a Neji-nisan, no será justamente ahora, peligra su integridad mental.

De Sakura solo diré que se encuentra temblando y parece haber adoptado en su tez, una coloración azulada. No haré ninguna otra descripción al respecto, por que es realmente espeluznante verla en ese estado, balancearse de adelante hacia atrás y acariciarse el vientre, como si se viera envuelta en algún trance irremediable. Madre mía, ha leído su original tatuaje. Tampoco parece prestarme atención alguna.

Genial, nadie recuerda a la tímida Hina-chan montada en medio de una orgía. Hemos sido drogados y ultrajados, regalamos nuestra dignidad al peor adquisidor ... un segundo ¿donde esta el autor de tal masacre?.

—¿Donde se encuentra Naruto?— Me tomo la osadía en entablar la conversación. Ino no da señales de vida, así que tarde o temprano, si ninguno de atrevió a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, debo ser yo quien tenga la palabra. Pero es que, me cuesta tanto hablar sin balbucear cuando soy el centro de atención. Nadie me mira, todos siguen enrollados, me ignoraron completamente.

Perfecto, realmente no recuerdan nada, como yo.

Suspiro aliviada y mis ojos se cruzan de lleno con un par de orbes negras como la noche. Que me observan con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa ladina. Hay no, ¡Hay no! me esta lanzando un gesto de picardia. ¿Que insinúa? ¿sabe algo? ¿recuerda algo?. Me sostiene la mirada, percibe mi miedo, lo huele, siempre lo ha hecho, sabe que estoy aterrada y el muy cínico sonríe, se divierte con mi desgracia. Es un malnacido, un energúmeno, un arrogante, soberbio y... por un momento lo recordé durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado, con su negro cabello revuelto, que atractivo se veía, ¿que estoy pensando? ¡pero Hinata! que torpe has sido, te hiciste sonrojar en vano y el lo nota, por eso ¡te acaba de guiñar un ojo! un escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal. Sigue fijando esos ojos en mi, madre mía ¿que sabe? ¡que diga algo! voy a explotar de ansiedad. Solo suéltalo Uchiha ... ¿que me hiciste? ¡maldito pervertido!. Debo tener la palabra nuevamente, debo escaparme de la santa inquisición, no quiero quemarme en la hoguera.

—Cre...creo que Naruto-kun, nos ha dado algún tipo de alucinógeno— Solté y todos levantaron su mirada y la enterraron en mi rostro, incomodandome de sobremanera. Poseían un gesto en el cual se leía a gran escala "es verdad", sus caras estaban desfiguradas, parecía una escena de The Walking Dead o algo de eso.

—¡Hello nice guys!— Se escuchó de repente y todas las cabezas giraron lanzando miradas asesinas a Naruto, quien venia caminando por el borde la piscina, con una camisa floreada roja abierta, bermudas, anteojos de sol exageradamente grandes, daikiris en ambas manos ¿aun puede beber? me causó nauseas. Llevaba consigo una serenidad envidable, estaba fresco como una lechuga.—Las vegas, encantador lugar —. Dijo mientras se paraba con una extravagante pose de vedette delante de nuestra mesa, ante la mirada atónita de todos y mientras Sasuke cerraba los ojos con sus fosas nasales dilatadas y y una de las arterias de la frente bien remarcada. El muy descarado se dirigió a Sakura — ¡Sakura-chan! no te preocupes— guiño un ojo— Lo que ocurre en las Vegas, queda en las Vegas.

Frase que hizo reaccionar a Kiba, quien, literalmente salto por encima en la mesa gritando - ¡Naruto, idiota!- calló sobre el y ambos comenzaron a rodar por todo el jardín, entre las mesas. Todos corrimos a separarlos, bueno, Sasuke no, el llego más tarde por que fue tranquilo, caminando y ... no debería interesarme si el maldito corrió o camino o algo de eso. La gente gritaba espantada, Neji intentaba vanamente quitar a Kiba encima de Naruto. Hasta que repentinamente los tres fijan la vista en un par de pies, cuyo izquierdo daba golpecitos impacientes al suelo. Oh-oh, era el portero y se lo veia enojado.

—Yamato— soltó Naruto, envuelto en una risa nerviosa.

Estábamos en problemas mayores.

— ¿Otra vez causando alboroto?— inquirió y todos nos miramos entre nosotros sin entender bien. Hasta que el Genio Hyuga los tomo por ambos hombros y le dijo—Señor, por favor explíquenos que fue lo que paso, no podemos recordar absolutamente nada—. Sinceridad e inteligencia, como era de esperar de mi primo ... primo-esposo... que detalle.

—¿En verdad no lo recuerdan?—.

Ahí estabamos todos de nueva cuenta, los caballeros de la mesa redonda con resaca.

—No — respondimos a unisono, exceptuando Sakura, que seguía pasmada examinando la nada.

—Bueno —comenzó, ante nuestra mirada atenta e impaciente—, solo recuerdo a este individuo— señaló a Kiba—el último que llegó al hotel y el cual ingresó corriendo totalmente desnudo hacia las inmediaciones de este.

¿Que? ¿Kiba desnudo corriendo por las avenidas de las Vegas?.

—¿Kiba desnudo corriendo por las avenidas de las Vegas? ¡clásico!— ironizo Sasuke, como era de esperar. Aguarden ¿me leyó el pensamiento?.

—Mierda— soltó mi mejor amigo.

—¿Y decía algo o solo corría?— indagó mi primo.

—Solo algo como "no se cansen, por favor no"— Se me heló la sangre. ¿Kiba abría querrido impedir mi matrimonio incestuoso? ¡como en una pelicula! entonces como fue que esta se volvió una pornografica ...

—¿No se casen? ¿Y por que estaba desnudo? —se extraño Kiba.

—¿En verdad no recuerdas a las fanáticas?.

—¡¿Fanaticas?!— exclamamos.

—¡Como el Teme!— comparó Naruto, quien no había dicho nada y seguiría sin hacerlo luego de la mirada que le lanzamos todos. Lo estábamos odiando intensamente.

— No las dejé ingresar al lugar, gritaban " Taylor Lautner, Taylor Lautner" y corrían detrás de el, con sus prendas en las manos— todos lo observamos, Kiba no daba crédito a lo que oía.

— Entonces un grupo de fanáticas de Taylor Lautner confundieron a Kiba con el actor, lo desnudaron y persiguieron, el fue el último que llegó ¿nos vio a nosotros?— interpretó Neji.

Una sonrisa de orgullo y alteza se marcó en el rostro de Kiba — ¿Taylor Lautner? ¿ustedes creen?— . Si realmente tenían un parecido enorme, salvando los ojos, los de Kiba eran más grandes, creo.

—Yo.. yo pienso que son muy parecidos —respondí amablemente, al menos uno de nosotros se sentiría feliz.

—Oh si claro, muy— se burlo Sasuke poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿Por que era tan irritante?.

— Ustedes entraron tres horas antes, calculo— Yamato posó su dedo indice en su labio inferior— y se los veía óptimos.

—¿A que hora?— Sakura al fin soltó palabra. Era bueno saber que había recuperado lucidez y se encontraba entre nosotros.

—Me debo ir, investiguen por si solos, si son lo suficientemente mayores como para ponerse ebrios, podrán salir de esta —se puso de pie, mientras todos intentábamos frenarlo —. Soy portero, no testigo de un crimen —y se marchó dejándonos a todos sin palabras.

En realidad si lo era, de un crimen terrible.

Pero para ser positiva sentí un alivio recorrer mi ser. Kiba ingresó desnudo a la suite, casi abusado por una jauría de mujeres y justo se recostó a mi lado, por que allí quedo luego de intentar de impedir mi terrible casamiento con Neji, como buen amigo que siempre fue. ¡Algo tarde para mi gusto Kiba-Kun!.

Uno menos, pensé alegre, pero luego miré al bastardo deshidratado de Sasuke, tirándose agua de una botella sobre la frente, refrescándose , increíblemente sensual mientras sonaba de fondo el estribillo de Kill kill - Lana del Rey y una punzada en el estomago me redobló por completo. Se me secó la boca, necesito agua, me deshidrate de nuevo.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno a pedido del publico, y por que ando inspirada, acá va la continuación, que nunca planeé hacer jaja, estoy improvisando supongo.

Constará de dos capítulos cortos más y la conclusión.

**Descarguen Kill Kill- Lana del Rey.** Al escuchar el estribillo, comprenderán mucho más la última escena *.*

(Le cambié el nombre al OS, ya que, se convirtió en Longfic).

Gracias por leer ! y por los rew a:

**lala: **No puedo decir lo mismo ! jajaj

**narusempai: **En realidad, en la película, el que se pierde es el novio, ya que los protagonistas de esta son hombres. Y si, aparece en algún lugar insólito ...

**kamiry hatake: **Es que era un drabble, después se hizo OneShot y ahora es Longfic, jaja gracias!

**hinatacris : **Envidiable locura ... jajja, pero pronto todo se sabrá ! gracias!

** sasuhinas fan : **Parece que si hay conti ... espero que te guste ! gracias por todos los rew en mis otros shots, aca tengo la oportunidad de agradecerte, saludos! nos leemos!

**EyesGray-sama: **Bueno, te conteste por PM, no hay mucho mas que decir, ajaj gracias por leer !

**AntoniaCifer: **Finalmente me decidí a continuar! gracias por todos tus reviews en mis otros shots ... un saludo !

**Sayo!**


	3. Nauseas

**-HANGOVER-**

_Etapas de la resaca:_

Nauseas: Si bebes demasiado, tu cuerpo no puede procesar el acetaldehído, así que se acumula. Lo que te lleva a sentir náuseas, mareos, **vómito**.

_¿Que paso con Neji Hyuga?_

**_•••_**

_**E**_l calor abrazador que azotaba despiadado las Vegas, contrastaba con la fresca agua que nacía del pico de la botella y caída tortuosamente por los labios de Sasuke, desbordando su boca semi abierta y siguiendo su intenso recorrido por el cuello, mojando la remera escote V negra, pegandosela al cuerpo y ... ¡Hay por kamisama Hinata! que estas pensando. Es un monstruo que se oculta tras una mascara de playboy y madre mía, que deje de sonar el estribillo de "Kill-Kill", silencien a Lana del Rey, me esta atormentando de sobremanera. ¿Por que se moja el negro cabello ahora? eso es condenadamente sexy, ¡detente ser despiadado!.

— ¿Que miras Hyuga? — Oh-oh, el playboy me acaba de pillar observándolo sin discreción — ¿Te gusto?.

Claro que si.

—¡Claro que no!— piensa una excusa, vamos rápido, no alimentes ese ego— so ..solo tengo sed.

Me observó y note una cierta nota de decepción en su mirada. Le dio un último sorbo a la botella y me la extendió... sin observarla y un poco nerviosa la incliné hacia mi sedienta boca con aires de diva , por que hasta yo puedo ser algo sexy si me lo propongo y... la esperada gota jamás calló, dejándome con la boca abierta y un gesto de torpeza implacable. Lo mire indignada.

— Lo siento Hyuga— lanzó una risa maliciosa y se marchó.

Siempre es igual con el, lo detesto.

— Bien — mi genio primo-esposo nos llamó la atención y ahora, en vez de sentarnos nos encontrábamos todos rodeando la mesa de pie, como si de definir el destino de la humanidad se tratara. Entonces propuso — Primero lo primero, vaciemos nuestros bolsillos, carteras y veamos si encontramos en ella algún indicio de algo.

Asentimos y comenzamos la tarea.

Kiba puso su movil sobre la mesa y estiro los bolsillos demostrando que estos se encontraban completamente vacíos.

Sakura soltó labiales, pinturas, cremas, perfumes y todas las cosas que uno se pudiera imaginar. Realmente es mucho más femenina que yo que apenas dejé un brillo labial sabor cereza, mi móvil y algunas pocas monedas.

Naruto abrió su billetera vacía.

Sasuke indiferentemente desparramó un ipod, su billetera abierta la cual dejaba ver una foto en la que se encontraba abrazado con su hermano Itachi de pequeños. Wow, el monstruo tiene un lado tierno. Luego tanteo algo en su bolsillo, puso un gesto que no logre definir y vaciló en mostrar que era lo que lo intimidaba.

—Sasuke ... — presionó Neji.

Exhaló irritado — Da igual — y colocó el paquete de un condón abierto sobre la mesa.

Sufrí una parálisis cerebral por unos segundos. Estas jodida Hyuga.

— ¡Eso es Teme, ya la hiciste!— festejó Naruto, ante la odiosa mirada de los demás.

— Claro, pero ¿sabes? seria bueno si recordara con quien — retrucó y por un momento, imaginé que tal vez había sido con otra y una suerte de celos me recorrió la nuca.

¿Hinata estás celosa? imposible.

Sasuke me esta mirando lascivamente después de pronunciar sus palabras ¿que esconde?.

— Lo que yo tengo es...— Neji descargó sus bolsillos, billetera, móvil y ...

— ¿Que es esta tarjeta? — interrumpió Sakura tomando un papel de entre los objetos personales de mi primo. Entrecierra los ojos y comienza a leer — Villa amor, bodas exprés ...

— ¡Carajo! — gritaron todos, excepto yo.

Neji estoico nos confesó — Llevo una sortija —la enseñó —, pero no se con quien contraje matrimonio.

"Contraje matrimonio". Mierda, fuertes palabras. Llegó el momento de confesar Hinata, llego la hora de humillarse ante Sasuke.

—Conmigo— mascullé y el demonio me clavó los ojos, parecía furioso.

—¿Que?— interrogó Neji, con el rostro desfigurado.

— Te casaste conmigo— enseñé la sortija.

— Clásico — se burlo Sasuke, como era de esperar pero ... su burla se noto algo fingida.

Luego de que Neji entre en crisis emocional, vomite un par de veces en el baño y se amarre el pelo con una coleta baja, propuso:

— Aun debemos encontrar a Ino.

Mierda, la olvidamos por completo.

— Antes de la boda— presionó Kiba.

Mi primo esposo rasco su frente, miró algún punto perdido y comenzó con lo que estoy seguro, seria un gran plan, el es un gran estratega.

— Hinata y Sasuke irán hacia "Villa amor" y cancelarán esta locura, también verán que información podrán obtener.

¿Que? retiro lo dicho, es un pésimo estratega y mal primo. Bueno, ambos solos malos primos por que ¡nos casamos!. ¿Por que con el Uchiha? que injusto.

— Sakura y Naruto irán por Ino. Kiba y yo, veremos donde Sakura se hizo ese ridículo tatuaje, vamos a ver que nos dice el tatuador, luego buscaremos el fanclub de Taylor.L.

— ¡No es ridículo! — gruño Naruto, Sakura le asestó un golpe y reprochó.

— ¿Por que debo ir con este idiota? y ¿por que Hinata con Sakue? es evidente que se detestan.

Buen punto Haruno.

— Por que difedirán en muchas oportunidades y tendrán varias opciones para actuar — explicó el genio, que no se había ganado su apodo en la secundaria en vano.

Buen punto Hyuga.

— En marcha entonces— Encabezó Kiba y todos se dispersaron entre quejas. Dejándome sola frente a la reencarnación de Judas Iscariote.

No quise dirigirle la mirada, pero cuando lo hice, el ya se había marchado, y me obligo a correr para ir a su encuentro.

De pronto nos encontramos en el estacionamiento del Palace, sigo sin comprender por que. Sasuke tomó un caño y rompió los vidrios de un porshe, estando yo petrificada observándolo, se subió y se sentó en el.

— ¡¿Que haces?!— le grito.

—Lo tomo prestado ¿crees que caminaré hacia la otra punta de la ciudad?— responde con total indiferencia, mientras conectaba su ipod con el estéreo, como si robar un porshe fuera cosa de todos los días. Maldito loco.

— Estás demente.

— ¿Subes o que?.

¿Acaso es una opción? . Me senté a su lado sintiéndome una prófuga y marchamos. Me obnubilé con la facilidad con la que conducía semejante coche, todo un experto, sus marcados brazos en el volante ... y de fondo sonando Kill Kill ¿otra vez?. Madre mía.

— Esa canción nos persigue — masculló y cambió la canción. Comenzó a sonar Sex on Fire - The king of lions y me envió una mirada lasciva. Que oportuno. Me siento nerviosa y comienzo a jugar con los dedos.

— Deja de hacer eso.

¿Que estoy haciendo? deje mis dedos en paz.

— Eso no.

¿Que?

— ¿Que?

— Deja de morderte los labios.

¿Los labios? siquiera note que lo hacia.

— ¿Sabes con quien utilice ese condón?

Que directo. ¿Es una afirmación o una interrogación? me siento nerviosa, me sube la adrenalina, el estress, la vilirrubina, la ... yo que se. Basta Uchiha.

— No ...

— Hmp, yo tampoco.

Muy gracioso, casi me mata de un sincope.

Ahora, nos encontramos frente a la capilla y no quiero ingresar, temo saber que me espera.

— Entra Hyuga.

— No...

— Vamos, estoy seguro de que solo fue un malentendido— ¿intenta calmarme?.

— Tengo miedo Sasuke— confieso tímidamente.

— ¿Confías en mi?.

¿Que? ¿debería? mira que te confié mi virginidad y ...

— ¿Co..como estas tan seguro?

Me tomó del hombro. Hay mierda, su tacto es muy suave — Por que jamás hubiera permitido que te casaras — ingresó al local.

¿Que fue eso? madre mía, mis piernas se volvieron de gelatina.

— ¿Como están los casi recién casados? — El hombre dueño del local nos saludo como si nos conociera desde pequeños.

Con Sasuke nos miramos desentendidos. ¿No es que había contraído matrimonio con mi primo?. Luego de explicarle detalladamente la situación, el tipo se vio desilusionado y nos explico.

— Ustedes dos llegaron a altas hora de la noche, ebrios y dispuestos a casarse, sea como sea, se besuqueaban asquerosamente — sentí lo que un martillazo en el estomago mientras Sasuke me observaba divertido. Imbécil.

— ¿Entonces?— indagó.

— Entonces llegó el primo de ella, se quitó la camisa intentando pelear y dijo que impediría que tu toques a "Hinata-Sama", robo el anilló, evito su boda y al verlos escapar en un auto lujoso salió corriendo detrás. Aquí esta su remera, por si aun la quiere — nos enseñó una prenda, definitivamente era de Neji-Nisan

Madre del señor de la virgen santa. ¿Cuantos autos de alta gama robamos?. Déjame aclarar mi mente, no me case con Neji, eso es bueno ... pero algo no cuadra:

¡Casi me caso con mi peor enemigo! quiero vomitar mariposas.

* * *

**N/A:** _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, como yo lo hice escribiéndolo!_

_Alguna que otra idea, robada de las Cincuenta Sombras ... claro que si!_


	4. Amnesia

**-HANGOVER-**

_Etapas de la resaca:_

Amnesia o pérdida de la memoria de lo ocurrido durante el episodio etílico.

_¿Donde esta Ino Yanamaka?_

**_•••_**

_**B**_ien, tomaré nota: No me acosté con mi mejor amigo y no me case con mi primo. Bonito detalle.

La vuelta al Caesars fue de lo más lúgubre. Había un silencio sepulcral y un abismo nos distanciaba, aunque estemos uno sentado junto a otro en un lujoso porshe robado. Miro a Sasuke, se lo veía de los más sereno.

Hola Uchiha, casi nos casamos ¿como es que estas tan tranquilo?.

Debe olfatear mi estado y se divierte.

Pero, me gustaría que me hable o algo. Este silencio es de lo más incomodo. Preferiría que me esconda las bragas y luego las exponga en la ventana del aula de Naruto (si Naruto, cuando eramos niños me gustaba de sobremanera) como cuando teníamos quince años, o aquella vez que luego de ver una película de terror junto a Naruto, se escondió bajo la mesa de la cocina de la casa de Ino y cuando fui por una bebida me tomo de los tobillos e hizo derramarme todo el liquido violeta en mi bonita blusa blanca, humillándome frente al rubio, o aquella otra vez que me encerró en el armario de la enfermería para que no pudiera ver a Naruto ganar la competencia de Natación y ... ¡que fastidioso fue siempre!.

— Te dije que no hagas eso— inquirió.

No entiendo ...

— ¿Ha...hacer que?.

— Deja de morderte el labio, me molesta.

¿Otra vez? al menos rompió ese gélido silencio. ¿Es Kill Kill la canción que vuelve a sonar?.

Suspira irritado — Que molestia.

— Me... me gusta Lana del Rey.

— Hmp.

¿Por que se queja si esta en su Ipod?.

— Pero... esta en tu ipod Sasuke-kun— me hecha una mirada asesina, parece algo incomodo y arranca de cuajo el ipod, el cable y casi el estéreo.

Dejamos el vehículo en su lugar, y arribamos a la mesa-confesionario. Aun no había nadie, tomamos asiento y para que otra vez la falta de conversación no me tome desprevenida, saqué mi móvil, mientras vi a Sasuke acercarse al bar y recargarse sobre la barra mientras una banda de hermosas chicas en bikini le coqueteaban a su alrededor. Que molestas. El las ignora y extrañamente eso me agrada. Aunque no debería importarme. Claro que no, no me importa, no me importa, no me importa.

No me importa, no me importa, no me importa.

Me dispuse entonces a mandarle un mensaje de texto a mi primo, debería de conocer las buenas nuevas. Se que no podrá desenvolverse bien buscando información en el estado en el que se encuentra.

_Neji- Nisan. _

_Buenas noticias, no estamos casados._

_Solo fue un mal entendido, todo esta resuelto, ya no te preocupes._

_¿Novedades de Ino?_

_H._

_— _Aquí tienes— Sasuke me acerca un vaso de Daikiri de fresa. ¿Esta siendo amable? ¿eso es alcohol? ¿esta loco?.

— No... no bebo alcohol.

— Si, como no— ironizó, teniendo en cuenta el "pequeño" percance de anoche — no tiene alcohol.

—Gracias.

Bebo un sorbo.

— hmp.

Bebo otro sorbo y casi me ahogo. ¿Es una paleta de fresa la que esta lamiendo sensualmente? la acaricia libidinosamente son su lengua que junto con sus labios han adoptado un color rojo. Valgame dios, un millar de cosas se me cruzan por la cabeza. Cálmate Hinata Hyuga, es el anticristo, no lo olvides ni por un segundo.

—¿Quieres?— me ofrece, por que sabe que lo estoy mirando sin inhibición.

Paleta con saliva de Sasuke, si gracias.

— No... gracias ... ya estoy tomando licuado de fresa.

— Es de cereza.

Lo miro sin entender.

— Me encantan las cerezas.

¿Que fue eso?.

En tanto se pone de pie y otra vez por los parlantes del gran Palace, comienza a sonar Kill Kill, oh no, de nuevo no, déjenme adivinar lo que viene a continuación.

Se quita la remera frente a mis atónitos ojos, deja ver su escultural torso, bien marcado y estilizado.

No me importa, no me importa, no me importa.

Se dirige caminando sensualmente hacia la piscina y ¡pum! se sumerge profesionalmente en esta. Madre mía, siento mi pecho reventar, en mi estomago hay una fiesta y mis rodillas se volvieron de flan.

La entrada de un mensaje de texto me saca de mi ensoñación. Gracias a Kami, primo.

_Que bueno saberlo_

_ ¿Que ocurrió en realidad?_

_No tenemos novedades aun. Neji Hyuga._

Me dispongo a teclear _"Es una larga historia" _y oigo a Sasuke llamándome, le doy al -enviar- y me dirijo hacia el borde de la piscina. El se encuentra dentro de ella con ambos brazos apoyados en el borde, musculosos brazos. Me acerco hasta el y lo veo de cerca, se encuentra empapado y sus largos cabellos negros se le han pegado al rostro, madre de dios. Pestañeo un par de veces y me incorporo.

— ¿Que dijo Neji? ¿Novedades?.

— Na..nada aun.

— Ya veo — se sumerge por un instante y sale de nueva cuenta. Me mira serio y con su mano me hace una seña, pretende que me acerque más a el. Carajo, cuando me encuentro a centímetros de su rostro ... comienzo a temblar y...

¡Splash! me lanza agua de la piscina, que estratégicamente recargó en su boca para echármela como una fuente de agua, empapándome por completo. Luego al verme, parada, mojada y muy enojada, se ríe como un psicópata enfermo, mostrando sus relucientes y perfectos dientes.

— ¡Nunca puedes dejar de ser Sasuke Uchiha!— le solté sin pensarlo. El me mira extrañado y luego forma una maliciosa sonrisa ladina.

— A diferencia de ti, Hyuga — ¿ A que se refiere?.

— Anoche no parecías tu — confeso y ahí fue cuando todas mis teorías se materializaron y confirme, que el sabe lo que paso y por algún retorcido motivo no lo escupe.

— ¡¿Que es lo sabes?!— le gruñí sin meditarlo.

El solo arquea una ceja y se sumerge, para irse nadando hacia la otra punta.

—¡Uchihaaaaaaaaaaa!— grité fastidiada y humillada, la furia recorría mi torrente a tal grado que olvidé que jamás me había dirigido hacia alguien con ese tono, siquiera hacia el esa vez que cambio mi acondicionador por el apestoso jarabe para la tos de Sai cuando teníamos dieciocho años y yo iba a tomar un helado con Kiba-kun. Realmente quería tomar helado aquel día y me sentí tan impotente como ahora. Te detesto, Sasuke.

— Hinata-sama— La pacifica vos de mi primo me tranquilizó.

Corrí hacia ellos —¿Novedades?.

—Nada— se resignó Kiba.

Mientras tomábamos asiento avistamos a Sakura, quien venia caminando a la par de Naruto, ambos se veían entretenidos y divertidos. Que extraño.

— Al menos alguien se divierte— dijo mi amigo Inuzuka.

— Nada — soltaron y se instalaron también en la mesa. Si esa mesa hablara ...

Luego llegó lady Sasuke, secándose con una toalla los revoltosos cabellos y arrancando suspiros entre la población femenina, indiferente, soberbio como siempre. Condenadamente sexy, también como siempre.

No me importa, no me importa, no me importa.

Comía otra paleta de cerezas, era la número mil en lo que transcurría del día. Extraña adicción.

— ¿Que haremos de aquí en más?— Naruto abrió la discusión.

— Comienza por intentar no drogar a nadie más — vociferó Sasuke.

— Solo las compre como "píldoras de la felicidad", pensé que eran legales y sanas.

— "Píldoras de la felicidad" ¡Hay Naruto! — Kiba se pegaba la frente con la palma de la mano.

— ¿Alguien recuerda aunque sea algún indicio de algo?— indagó el genio, que rozaba la desesperación.

Todos negamos. Era mi oportunidad de vengarme por tantos y tantos años ...

— Sa..sasuke-kun sabe algo— me arriesgué.

— Eso es mentira— le mintió en la cara a todos sin ningún remordimiento.

— Si sabes algo solo cuéntanos Sasuke — Sakura a su lado lo miraba preocupada— Por más penoso que sea, no te encierres como una ostra.

"Por más penoso que sea" me petrifiqué.

— ¡Un momento!— el narcotraficante Uzumaki se paro repentinamente, posó su dedo indice en su labio inferior y parecía vacilar sobre algo, todos esperábamos impacientes — Ostra ...

— Si...— dijimos todos.

— Ostra ... encierro.

— Si.

— Ostra... encierro... cautiva.

Increíble, estaba pensando.

— ¡Si!

— ¡Eso es! — pegó un salto — Kiba encerró a Ino en el armario de la suite, por que ella quería impedir que Sakura-chan, salga conmigo, por que sabia que se iba arrepentir. Ahora recuerdo todo.

— Genial Naruto— celebramos todos.

— Genial Kiba— masculló Sakura, enfurecida. Mientras mi mejor amigo se encogía de hombros.

Subimos como una estampida las escaleras, mientras Sasuke y Neji tomaban pacientemente el ascensor.

Cruzamos la desastrosa suite, abrimos el armario y ¡tarán! allí estaba Ino, dormida.

Kiba la despertó, cuando al fin avistamos sus azulados ojos le dijo:

— Ino, vamos a casarte.

* * *

**N/A: **_Siento que Hina se me sale de carácter constantemente, pero ... bueno, uno nunca sabe lo que piensa. Solo lo que dice jaja. Em podrán ver como Sasuke siempre molestó a Hinata cuando se veía enredada con algún chico... ¿casualidad?_

_Y por Kami! bajen Kill-Kill, es imprescindible para este fic._


	5. Inevitable

**-HANGOVER-**

_Etapas de la resaca:_

Tomarte otro trago aliviará los síntomas a corto plazo, pero lo que realmente estás haciendo es aplazar** lo inevitable.**

_¿Que pasó con Sasuke Uchiha?_

_**E**_n fin, me recosté en una las barandas de los balcones de aquel hermoso salón. Suspiro alegre y me dispongo a observar.

Ino danza alegremente de un lado para el otro, luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco que le sienta espectacular, nunca había visto su cabello suelto y puedo decir que es símil a una cascara de oro, adornada con delicadas flores blancas a su derecha, esta hecha un ángel. Sai la mira embelesado y la hace girar sobre si misma, se ven tan felices, siento algo de envidia.

Kiba-kun esta tomando agua mineral en un rincón mientras baila, su traje esta desalineado, pero creo que se mantendrá lejos de las fiestas y el alcohol por un prolongado tiempo. Que bueno que ningún hecho delictivo ocurrió entre Taylor.L y yo, aprecio que sea mi amigo y deseo que lo sea siempre. El me ha apoyado en las buenas, en las malas y en las muy malas ... claro, por que si hablamos de que intento impedir mi falso casamiento incestuoso, a pesar de que eso haya implicado correr desnudo por las Vegas. Que bueno que no lo recuerda.

Hablando de incesto, sonrió y miro a Neji. Está sentado en una de las mesas bebiendo zumo, claro, y Ten a su lado parece encontrarse agotada, aunque no es muy tarde que digamos. Le acaricia la mejilla y ella le regala una sonrisa impecable, es una chica muy dulce y me alegra mucho que sea mi "prima". Me hubiera sentido muy mal con ella, si es que se enteraba acerca del casamiento, madre mía, que feo hubiera estado eso, siento escalofríos de solo imaginarlo. Por suerte fue una falsa alarma. Me pone inmensamente feliz verlos retirarse del salón tomados de la mano.

Sakura lleva puesto un vestido rosa pálido, demasiado provocador para mi gusto, se encuentra recostada sobre la pared y Naruto la acorrala, con un brazo apoyado en la misma. Parecen cuchichear entretenidos y podría jurar que se envían pequeñas miradas lascivas, ¿quien diría? me alegro por ellos, parece que no van a arrepentirse de nada de lo que sea que les haya sucedido en las Vegas, también siento algo de envidia sana por ellos.

Dejo de mirar la fiesta y doy media vuelta para volver a recargarme en la baranda y contemplar el hermoso paisaje. Inhalo aire y me siento mucho mejor, aunque una duda me carcome las entrañas, prefiero reservarla para otro día.

— Las bodas son una molestia— no quería nombrarlo, pero inesperadamente Sasuke se instaló a mi lado, con un trago en su mano, adorando también aquella vista.

— Te.. teniendo en cuenta que casi nos casamos— me animé a seguir el juego, la intriga de que había sucedido con el, me vencía.

Chasqueó la lengua — Casi ...

¿Chasqueo la lengua o estoy imaginando cosas?.

— ¿De verdad crees que bebería algo que el Dobe me ofrezca? — seguía con su mirada fija en algún lugar, sereno.

Lo miré indignada, si, definitivamente sabia todo. La intriga me estaba enfermando, pero no quería preguntarle nada. Si la respuesta era -si-, el que ¿pasaría luego? me aterraba ... estoy aterrada... tengo miedo de enamorarme. Es la pura y dura verdad.

— ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?.

¿Algo? ¡miles de cosas!.

No te importa, no te importa, no te importa.

No le preguntes, no le preguntes, no le preguntes.

—¿Tuvimos sexo? — ouch, se me escapó.

Me lanzó una mirada efusiva.

— No, no tuvimos sexo.

No se si alegrarme y brincar por toda la fiesta o largarme a llorar desconsoladamente. Madre mía, los famosos sentimientos encontrados afloran en Hinata Hyuga.

— Te hice el amor— me soltó mientras me miraba de reojo y le daba un sorbo a su copa.

El corazón se me disparó, comencé a temblar y a ver borroso. Esas palabras, pronunciadas por esa voz ... me calaron en lo más profundo de los huesos.

—¿En... en verdad?.

— No, era un chiste.

¡Maldito Uchiha! casi me da un infarto, aunque ... se sintió tan bien por un momento.

Sonrió — Te voy a contar la verdad, no me interrumpas Hyuga.

Oh "la verdad", eso asusta. Asentí impaciente.

— Permití que bebieras, por que quería ver si de esa manera serias capaz de decirme lo que sientes por mi.

Monstruo.

— ¿Lo... lo que siento por ti?

— Dije que no me interrumpas.

Disculpe, su alteza real.

—Si, por que he basado mi vida entera en obtener tu atención y nunca ocurre nada, nunca te fastidias, nunca te diviertes, nunca nada y ya me estaba hartando de toda esa mierda.

Vaya formas señor Uchiha, no se contenta con tener un harem exclusivo y me utilizó como chivo expiatorio.

— Por que si realmente existe alguien que me vuelva loco de pies a cabeza en este mundo o en otro, eres tu y siempre lo has sido Hinata, solo tu.

Casi vomito mi corazón ¿que fue lo que dijo?. Ese Hi-na-ta, sonó tan perfecto, jamas me había llamado así. No doy crédito a esto ¿vuelvo loco al Demonio Uchiha?.

— Comenzaste a actuar extraño, y noté que la situación se estaba descontrolando y Naruto esta vez si se había pasado de la raya, así que te aparté hacia mi habitación.

Si, como no. Que benévolo.

— Me dijiste que siempre te había gustado y que nunca podías apartar los ojos de mi.

Ouch, golpe bajo. La Hinata ebria y su lengua filosa.

— No me resistí y te bese, la situación se volvió algo intima y ambos caímos a la cama, en eso tu celular colisionó contra el suelo y comenzó a sonar Kill Kill.

Eso explica mucho, la canción ... por eso lo fastidiaba y por eso, también la había descargado a su Ipod. ¿La paso por bluetooth? ¿revisó mi celular? ¿situación intima? voy a explotar.

— La situación se me iba de las manos Hinata, tus besos eran increíbles, tus caricias me exitaban, comencé a quitarte la ropa y ...

Valgame dios, eso es música para mis oídos. Pero igual me apena, y creo que se nota en mis mejillas.

— Y entonces pensé que no debería hacerte nada, por más ganas que tuviera que contener. Por que te encontrabas en un grave estado. Y justo en ese momento, te detuviste en seco y comenzaste a plantearme cosas como " luego de eso te iras", "nunca me quisiste de verdad" "jodido demonio Uchiha".

¿Jodido Demonio Uchiha?

— Y te dije que haría cualquier cosa por estar junto a ti. No me creíste, entonces tomé prestado un auto y fui a casarnos.

Un minuto, un minuto, un minuto. Debo estar soñando, o alguien coloco otra píldora de la felicidad en mi zumo. ¿Sasuke quiso casarse conmigo para que podamos acostarnos?

—¿Quisiste casarte conmigo para que podamos acostarnos?— ¿lo dije en voz alta?.

— Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para que estemos juntos esa noche y el resto de las de mi vida— comenzó a desenvolver otra paleta de cereza.

El corazón me salta de un lado hacia el otro. Me siento tan feliz, tan emocionada, tan ... tan... enamorada. Pero esto aun me sabe a irreal y peor aun, no tengo palabras para responderle, todas mueren en mi garganta.

— Tienes un problema terrible de adicción a las paletas de cereza.

Me mira decepcionado como esperando otra respuesta. Luego revisa su bolsillo.

— Solo desde esta mañana — me extiende mi labial de cereza.

Ahora entiendo todo. ¿Que pasa con el? sabe como volver a una chica loca, en todos los términos que la palabra implica.

Díselo Hinata ¡vamos, tu puedes!

— Sasuke ... — Me lanzó otra oscura mirada efusiva— to..todo lo dije en la habitación era verdad, siempre me has gustado y siempre he perdido la razón cada vez que te veo, pero como siempre te concentrabas en fastidiarme, pensé que no valía la pena ... supongo que tenia miedo.

Esta bien, lo dije. Un peso enorme menos.

Me tomó por la cintura inesperadamente, sus manos son enormes y cálidas — Te dije que dejes de morderte el labio.

— ¿Po..por que insistes con eso?.

— Siempre que hiciste eso, sentía que no iba a poder contenerme más.

Golpe bajo, irresistiblemente bajo.

— No temas Hinata, jamas te lastimaría... por que yo... yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho — acto seguido pega sus labios a los míos, me recorre la boca con experta pericia, mi lengua lentamente acaricia la suya y se une tímidamente a la de el. Me levanta la mandíbula y me sujeta para que no mueva la cara. Jamás creí que una sensación así existiera ... yo también lo amo, siempre fue así, inconscientemente lo había amado desde pequeños.

— Eres... tan... dulce...— murmura entrecortadamente y comienza a sonar entonces el estribillo de Kill Kill.

Ambos nos miramos cómplices y luego observamos uno de los baños.

Lo que pasa en las Vegas, se termina en Tokio.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**N/A:** _Un long en dos días, todo un récord._

_**Gracias** por leer, por comentar, por absolutamente todo ...esto no seria posible sin ustedes._

_Un beso enorme y no se pierdan el epilogo!_


	6. Epílogo

**-EPÍLOGO-**

**•••**

_**A**_manecia. Los pocos que quedábamos en pie, luego de una INTENSA noche, contemplábamos recostados en las reposares de la terraza del salón el amanecer.

Sakura llama de manera sexy a Naruto y el se acerca, con complejos de galán y dos copas de vino en la mano. Yo que Sakura, no me fiaría de volver a tomar de ahí. En fin, Naruto tropieza y la copa de vino se derrama entera sobre el vestido rosa pálido de Sakura, quien parece poseída por todas las almas de inframundo y comienza a perseguirlo para asestarle uno de esos famosos golpes.

— Aguarden — ordenó Kiba— Sakura, observa tu vestido.

Ella asiente y al observarlo, nota una enorme mancha negra que se dispersa ... como abajo poseía un short, levanta su vestido y observa como el gigante tatuaje comienza a disolverse dejando resquicios negros por todo su abdomen.

— ¡Era falso!— grita emocionada — ¡Se quitaba con alcohol! ¡Naruto te adoro! — de un saltó se le colgó del cuello y le regaló un apasionado beso. Jamás había visto a Naruto Uzumaki futuro presidente de la nación tan sonrojado y feliz.

Me reí divertida, Sasuke tomo asiento a mi lado y me colocó su chaqueta.

— ¿Por que nunca dijiste que sabias lo que había ocurrido?— indagué.

— Juro que no sabia nada de Ino. Los motivos simples, quería pasar mas tiempo contigo y quería dejarles una lección importante: Jamas se fíen del Dobe.

Reí nuevamente, tenia razón.

— Oye Hyuga, mañana vendrás a conocer a mis padres.

¿Acaso se volvió loco? ¡pero si apenas comenzamos!

— Estás loco, Demonio— le dije burlona.

— Irás.

— O...obligame.

— Si eso quieres— Sacó su móvil y comenzó a buscar algo, cuando obtuvo lo que quiso mostró una sonrisa extremadamente maliciosa, entonces supe lo que realmente era temer por mi vida.

Y victorioso me enseño una foto mía, durmiendo totalmente desnuda en el Palace.

Mi cara cambió a tres tonalidades de colores en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Mañana a las 13:00 PM?— interrogó portando una sonrisa descarada.

**— ¡SASUKE UCHIHA, TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
